


5 встреч

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл-киллер и Джеймс-случайный свидетель.<br/>4 раза, когда Майкл уходил, не прощаясь, и один – когда не смог</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 встреч

1   
Майкл замечает свою оплошность, когда выстрел уже прозвучал, и фигура в сером плаще на углу улицы падает на тротуар с аккуратной дыркой между глаз.   
Сбоку внезапно слышится слабый вздох, но молниеносно возникший в руке пистолет оказывается без надобности – из угла чердака на него направлен слепой взгляд, и валяющиеся тут же шприц да ампулы тому причиной.   
«Нарк», - сухо констатирует Фассбендер, тратить на такого пулю и светить ствол глупо, парень и сам не сегодня - завтра откинется, судя по вконец изуродованным рукам.   
Майкл для проформы махает перед лицом без выражения и, не получив внятной реакции, удовлетворенно кивает.  
«Жалко, глаза красивые…» - думает мимоходом, - «хотя нет, если сам вляпался в такое дерьмо, не жалко».   
Собирает все нужное, ненужное оставляет там же и, не оборачиваясь, уходит в сторону выхода.  
  
2  
Спустя почти три месяца он натыкается на те же глаза среди своры малолетней гопоты – те на утеху швыряют безымянного бродягу в кругу - не зарясь на его жалобно звенящий мелочью стакан, а просто, чтобы покуражиться. Даже принимая во внимание своей род деятельности, Фассбендер никогда не понимал подобной тупой бессмысленной жестокости. Ему стоило бы пройти мимо и, возможно, дать шпане закончить не сделанное им самим, но короткий пусть и задушенный на корню флешбек из прошлого заставляет киллера сменить направление и приблизится с коротким угрожающим:  
\- Пошли вон.   
Малолетние ублюдки было оборачиваются на него с гонором и стандартным «тебе чего, дядя?», но углядев кобуру в любезно распахнутом пальто, наскоро поджимают хвосты и растворяются по углам.  
«Ты подумай», - размышляет Майкл, разглядывая знакомого наркомана, свежий синяк на его скуле и рассечённую губу, - «жив еще».  
Бездомный отвечает ему неловкой улыбкой, едва уловимо морщится из-за ссадин и теребит рукав огромного для него пальто. «Мне кажется, я тебя знаю», - отчетливо написано у него на лице, но, слава Богу, не приходит на ум сказать вслух. Он удивительно догадлив, сомневаясь, что после этого ему разрешено будет жить. Хотя глаза выдают - тот ничего не может с собой поделать. Майкл смотрит на него и думает, что, по сути, этот случайный парень - его вполне реальная профессиональная ошибка, с другой стороны – его живучесть определенно на что-то намекает. Киллер не верит в судьбу, но не прислушиваться к чутью не умеет.  
\- Вот, - протягивает бродяге пару купюр, - купи себе чего-нибудь горячего.  
  
3  
\- Черный, без сахара, - просит Майкл, не поднимая взгляда от утренней газеты: на первой полосе крупным планом его безупречная работа и шесть столбцов пустой болтовни и домыслов, улик ожидаемо нет. Не то, чтобы он волновался, но быть начеку никогда не повредит.  
Фассбендер выбрасывает газету в стоящую рядом урну и лезет в карман за мелочью. Только после он смотрит, наконец, на продавца и понимает, что парень не сводил с него глаз все это время. Тот самый бывший бездомный выглядит сейчас вполне опрятно, чист, выбрит и сияет в сторону Майкла, словно свеженький пенс.   
\- Возьмите яблочный пирог, очень вкусный, - протягивает он дымящийся стаканчик и бумажный кулек, - за счет заведения.  
«Джеймс», - читает Фассбендер на бейджике, забирает и то, и другое, и идет дальше по своим делам, даже не кивнув на прощание.  
«Молодец, что карабкаешься», - думает он про себя. - «Красивый ты парень, Джеймс. Тебя бы под одеяло да зацеловать во все веснушки до сбитого дыхания…»   
Только это определенно вне реальности Майкла.  
  
4  
Подстреливают Фассбендера не впервые, просто в этот раз не повезло. Неудачная позиция вкупе с рваной раной, обильно сочащейся кровью, и долгим вынужденным ожиданием, когда он сможет покинуть укрытие, делают свое грязное дело, и на улицу киллер выбирается уже за полночь. Как плюс – меньше случайных свидетелей-прохожих, но минусом – выходящая из под контроля слабость, и последняя явно перевешивает. Дорога до машины кажется бесконечной и в какой-то момент, присев на чью-то подъездную лестницу, Майкл с каким-то мрачным весельем думает: «Неужто все?» Думает, впрочем, без сожаления и горечи, ему особо не для чего цепляться за эту землю с семью миллиардами незнакомцев. Но когда просветы между веками тускнеют, чья-то рука вдруг выхватывает его из темноты, куда-то тянет, касается то там, то тут, тормошит, не давая отключиться. Киллер не сопротивляется ей, но и не заинтересован в происходящем. «Бедняга», - проскальзывает мысль в полубреду, - «если я выживу, мне придется тебя устранить».   
Но Джеймсу снова везет.   
Майкл находит его утром спящим на полу у кровати и порядочно перемазанным чем-то, подозрительно смахивающим на его собственную кровь, и знает, что вопреки здравому смыслу никогда не поднимет на парня руку. С темными кругами под глазами, всклокоченный и хмурящийся во сне – бывший наркоман и бродяга видится ему сейчас самым прекрасным, что преуспевающий киллер когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Наверное, это все еще действуют остатки обезболивающего, гуляющего по венам. От того же, пожалуй, фантомные ощущения скользящих по лицу пальцев - то ли из воспоминаний, то ли из горячечного бреда – теплые, ласковые.   
Как бы то ни было, остаться невозможно – в его профессии действует только один закон: работа или смерть. Что первое, что второе исключают любое постороннее участие. Майклу впервые жаль, что никак иначе поступить нельзя. А ведь ему впервые понадобилось поступить иначе.  
Уходя, он оставляет на тумбочке в прихожей одну из своих многочисленных безымянных банковских карт, приписывает на стикере пикод и захлопывает дверь снаружи. Джеймс будет долго пытаться найти его по этому шаткому следу, но у него ничего не выйдет.  
  
5  
Проходит около полугода, прежде, чем Фассбендер снова оказывается в переулке напротив того же дома и смотрит на него со смешанными чувствами. Вокруг царит поздняя осень - уже давно без красоты разноцветья листьев, а вся целиком из сплошной непроглядной промозглости.   
В густой тени его точно не должно быть видно, но в какой-то момент Джеймсова дверь распахивается: парень стремительно переходит дорогу, сдергивает Майкла с его поста наблюдения и тянет за собой в треугольник приглашающе льющегося света.   
\- Ты как меня учуял, лис? – не раздеваясь, садится киллер за стол на кухне.  
\- Кровью запахло, - невесело усмехается хозяин дома, прислоняясь к подоконнику напротив, а потом и вовсе смотрит на него жестко, без тени прошлого света. Да и был ли тот свет? Может, все же приснился?   
Майкл любуется этим новым Джеймсом: он силен духом, ярок и целеустремлен – полный набор победителя. Впрочем, какой он - не имеет особого значения. Если быть честным – Майкл любил его любым.  
\- Так и будешь пялиться на меня, как на картину? – нетерпеливо интересуется объект его размышлений.  
\- Я не рассчитывал на разговор, - спокойно отзывается Фассбендер.  
\- Собирался снова уйти, не прощаясь? Тебе, я смотрю, крайне нравится так делать.  
\- Джейми, ты же знаешь почему… - терпеливо объясняет гость, но Джеймс не дает ему договорить:  
\- Точно! Ты же даже знаешь, как меня зовут. А я вот, как тебя – нет. За полтора года как-то не пришлось…  
\- Тебе и не стоит.  
Джеймс яростным вихрем оказывается рядом и энергично встряхивает Майкла за лацкан дорогого пальто:  
\- Я, черт возьми, хочу знать!  
«Упрямый», - с тоскливой нежностью думает Фассбендер и слишком быстро сдается:  
\- Майкл, меня зовут Майкл.  
\- Майкл, - глухо повторяет Джеймс, зависает на пару мгновений и вдруг оседает на пол, обнимая того за колени, - Майкл, Майкл… - шепчет, как умалишенный.  
«Истерика», - доходит до Фассбендера, и он просто гладит торчащие вихры, обводит пальцами выпирающие позвонки в вороте свитера, пока сидящего у его ног колотит от накопившейся боли и кажущегося бесконечным ожидания.   
\- Ты же спас меня, хренов ты убийца, - заикаясь и сбиваясь с первого на третье, бормочет Джеймс. - Я за тобой потянулся, и этого вдруг оказалось достаточно – знать, что есть у меня такой вот мрачный ангел-хранитель, который пристрелит к чертям собачьим, если снова накосячу… – «Тебе бы заплакать, Джейми, чтобы полегчало», - думает Майкл, - «я только не уверен, что ты еще помнишь, как это делается». - …Срать мне, кого ты там убиваешь, ты МЕНЯ спас… – «А ты, выходит, меня. Я же думал, что давно мертвый на все нутро». - …Ты только не уходи, Майкл, мне с каждым днем без тебя все тусклее, это хуже ломки… - «Да нельзя так, ты сам должен понимать, что нельзя».   
И тут Джеймс, словно услышал его мысли, подрывается на ноги и со словами «А мне фиолетово, что нельзя» начинает стягивать с Майкла пальто, а тому от неожиданности не приходит в голову ему препятствовать.   
\- У нас же всегда есть выбор, так говорят, - частит Джеймс, - и я свой уже сделал, пусть выбор между тобой и жизнью. Все равно ты. А жизнь как-нибудь в другой раз, я согласен.   
\- Ну что ты несешь? - ловит его за руки Фассбендер, когда тот уже сидит у него на коленях и покрывает короткими суматошными поцелуями сводящее от напряжения лицо. – Тебя дали второй шанс, так и живи! Какого черта тебя все тянет на кладбищенскую землю.  
\- Да к тебе меня тянет, идиот, - рычит тот в ответ.   
Майкл смотрит на него внимательно, заглядывает в глаза, и ладони сами собой сжимаются крепче на чужих запястьях. «Будут синяки», - знает киллер, но Джеймс не морщится ни секунды, выдерживает взгляд. «Я никуда не денусь, не напугаешь», - говорит весь его вид, решительный и непоколебимый. Его так легко стряхнуть простым неожиданным прикосновением губ, от которого он моментально обмякает и льнет ближе, отбрасывая все свою вынужденную браваду и ожесточённость, чтобы остаться настоящим – теплым и ласковым, тянущимся к Майклу, как свету.   
«Вот теперь точно все, оба покойники», - не отрываясь от Джеймса, думает Фассбендер.   
С другой стороны – не та ли самая смерть послужит прекрасным поводом им исчезнуть из этого города и начать все заново где-то еще?


End file.
